


Five Firsts + One Forever

by Chibbers



Series: Works for others [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Eventual Smut, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sort Of, i'll add new tags for each chapter, slow start sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibbers/pseuds/Chibbers
Summary: Five of Gavin and Connor's firsts and one promise of forever.For the Convin Secret Santa on tumblr!





	Five Firsts + One Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixihawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixihawk/gifts).



> Merry (late) Christmas, Pixi!!!! 
> 
> Ahhh, I'm so sorry this took so long. I couldn't decide on what to do for this and by the time I finally decided, a whole lotta stuff got crazy. ;u; 
> 
> I really struggled writing this chapter, but I think the others will be a little easier for me and I'll be able to finish them faster! I hope the length makes up for the delay hhh

**August 10, 2039**

“You were both careless!” 

Fowler’s words echo around them, not quite yelling but loud enough to draw attention from their peers outside the glass office, as Gavin and Connor receive their reprimand. The captain stands behind his desk, arms bracing him against the surface of it, as he looks disapprovingly between the two detectives. Connor stands straight with hands clasped behind his back, a stark contrast to Gavin, whose stance is more casual with weight shifted to one leg as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

They both, however, avoid making eye contact with the angry man in front of them. 

“Do you know how much property damage you two caused,” he levels them both with a glare, “damage that will have to be compensated? Public _and_ private property costs that will be coming out of our quarterly budget, all for one guy?”

Gavin lets out a harsh sigh and shifts his weight to his other leg. 

“Couldn’t just let the fucker get away,” Gavin scowls, “he stabbed Connor in the shoulder.” 

“ _That_ ,” Fowler emphasizes the word by pounding a fist down on his desk, “is absolutely another reason you should have called off pursuit. An officer was injured, you should have called in the location and asked for backup!” 

“To be fair, captain,” Connor interjects quietly, “Detective Reed tried to stop me, but I continued pursuing the suspect of my own volition.”

“You’re really not helping your case here, Connor.”

“I-“ Connor blinks a few times in confusion at the captain’s words and turns his gaze back to the floor. “Right.” 

Gavin snorts quietly next to him, amused by the android’s self destructive honesty. 

“Two of my best detectives…” Fowler breathes out a heavy sigh. “You’re both fucking lucky, honestly. He’ll likely be fined for most of the damages, but that doesn’t change the fact that you two acted like complete fools.” 

The two remain silent as Fowler sits back in his chair, running a hand over his face. Normally, Gavin would argue, but even can see he has no sound reasoning behind his actions. Connor kept up the chase, and in his constant need to challenge the android, Gavin had followed. 

This could have all been avoided if the asshole hadn’t run into a busy farmers market, Gavin thinks, that’s where the whole situation had gone pear shaped. 

“So,” Fowler leans forward, “I’m passing on the remainder of this case to Hank. And-“ he throws a hand up to interject as Gavin opens his mouth to protest, “-I don’t want to hear it. I’m passing the case to Hank, and I’m sending you two down to the old archives as punishment. Those old files need organized and we never have time to do it.” The captain leans back in his chair with a stern look. “If we need you, we’ll call you.” 

He turns back to his terminal and waves the two of them away, silently indicating that the conversation is over. Connor makes the immediate move to go, and Gavin stands for a moment longer before turning toward the door with a scoff. 

Connor waits and holds the door open for Gavin as he saunters his way out the door, glaring at a group of their coworkers casting curious glances toward them. He just rolls his eyes as they immediately look away after being caught staring. They were probably expecting Gavin to do something explosive, but he’s not a fucking child and he’s not going to throw a tantrum every time he gets in trouble, regardless of how pissed he is. He knows when to own up to his own mistakes. 

Gavin makes his way toward the old archives, passing by his desk to swipe his phone from the surface where he’d left it, Connor following close behind silently. He’s gotten used to the android following him around as such, they’ve been working a lot of cases together since he’d rejoined the force late in December after the revolution, so he isn’t bothered by the other’s presence. 

They actually get along pretty well now, all things considered. Connor’s been back for around eight months, and while at first they had butted heads (mostly on Gavin’s end, though he wouldn’t admit that any time soon), after some time (and an awkward apology) Gavin began to enjoy the android’s dry humor and sarcasm, as well as his overwhelming optimism and charisma. Gavin wouldn’t say they’re exactly friends, but they’re definitely… something. 

Gavin has learned to tolerate a lot from Connor, but what he can’t stand, as they make their way down to the musty file room, is the palpable guilt radiating off the droid. He can almost sense the apology that’s going to come once they’re safely in the confines of the archive room. As if Gavin isn’t just as much at fault as he is. 

Gavin approaches the door first, scanning his badge to unlock it. He throws it open unceremoniously, groaning as the motion lights turn on and reveal the unsorted stacks of case files strewn about. He knew it would be bad, but not quite this bad. Obviously, nobody uses the old files anymore once a case is done with because it’s easier to pull the files up on their terminals, but this is just ridiculous. 

“Fuckin’ wonderful,” Gavin mutters as Connor passes by him into the room, “this is gonna take forever.” 

“Indeed,” Connor approaches a file cabinet and begins gathering a pile of files from the top of it, “we should focus on the stray files first before moving on to the boxes.”

“Whatever you say, Robocop.” 

Gavin lets go of the door, hearing it click shut behind him as he steps toward a desk on the opposite side of the room from Connor. He grabs a handful of files and flips through the tabs at their tops, and he clicks his tongue in frustration at the fact that none of them were even close to being in order. The files are labeled by case number, so that just makes the process even more difficult. They’ll probably have to reorganize with every bunch of files they sort through. He sighs harshly, throwing a folder down onto the desk with an audible smack to start the organization process of his current pile. From across the room, Gavin can hear Connor starting to open and close the file cabinets, probably filing away his first batch. Gavin tosses down several more folders before he takes note of the sudden silence from where Connor is working. 

“You alive over there?” Gavin asks as he finishes his stack. 

“Hardly.”

Gavin snorts and gathers the sorted files up before heading over to the other side of the room. “What, seriously? I thought organizing shit would be your jam.” He scans the drawers, but then decides he really doesn’t want to go through the trouble. He tosses the stack haphazardly on top of the cabinet, watching with amusement as the android makes a face at the action. 

“Perhaps if I were doing it by choice,” Connor replies flatly, taking Gavin’s scattered files into his hands. “As a punishment, this is extremely dull.” 

“Aww, not enjoying yourself, Barbie?” 

“I would rather be stabbed again.”

Gavin couldn’t hold back the bark of laughter at the android’s blunt response. Seems even he can find menial tasks boring. 

“Well,” Gavin places an arm on top of the cabinet next to him and leans against it, “like it or not, we’re both stuck here ‘til the chief tells us otherwise.” 

“Ah, about that…” Connor pauses, biting at his bottom lip before continuing. “I wanted to apologize—“

“Stop.”

“Huh?” The startled look on the android’s face almost made him laugh again, but he holds it back and instead smirks. 

“Look, don’t worry about it,” Gavin rubs at the bridge of his nose with his free hand, “we both fucked up. It’s fine. But, uh,” He pulls his hand away from his face and gestures at Connor’s shoulder, a slit in the fabric where the knife had cut through the fabric earlier, “how’s your shoulder?” 

Connor glances down at the shoulder in question, touching it gently before turning his eyes back to Gavin.

“It’s fine. The knife didn’t hit anything vital, and the tech in the ambulance sealed the cut in my chassis.” His hand drops back to his side and his lips quirk up mischievously. “Though, you should have seen his face when the blood came out blue. I think that’s why he ran.” 

“Hah! Dumbass. Woulda loved to see that.” 

“I can show you, if you’d like.” Connor sets the files back down, all but forgotten now. 

“What, you can?” Gavin raises an eyebrow and pushes himself up from the cabinet. “How?” 

Connor holds up a hand with his palm facing Gavin, an image of Anderson’s dog flickering into view before his eyes. 

“Holographic display,” Connor explains as he flicks through a few more pictures of various things. “It’s quite useful, I can show recordings of my optical feed without needing access to a computer.” 

“Which means…” Gavin pokes at the image floating just shy of Connor’s hand, watching in fascination as the light bends around his fingertip. 

“Which means I can show you exactly what his face looked like,” Connor swats Gavin's hand away and the image changes over to the suspect’s face. 

His horrified, confused face. 

Gavin snorts and laughter overtakes him. God, he’d been kind of annoyed when Connor had taken out his LED, but now that he’s used to it, it made shit like this even more hilarious. 

Connor chuckles quietly and the image disappears before he places the hand down on the file cabinet. “We should really get back to work, Detective.” 

Gavin groans dramatically, falling back against the drawers next to him. 

“Do we have to?”

“As you said, Captain’s orders,” Connor turns Gavin’s words back against him casually. “Besides, it’s not that bad. Just put on some music, or we could talk to pass the time,” he offers with a small, lopsided smile. 

“Uh, says the guy who just said he’d rather be stabbed?”

“We aren’t going to talk about that,” Connor quips, pushing Gavin’s abandoned files back toward him. 

Gavin clicks his tongue, grabbing one of the files and tossing it playfully at Connor. He reacts slowly, fumbling with the file as it hits his chest, and several papers flutter to and scatter across the floor. Connor only stands there, lightly flushed and eyes wide with surprise, with the folder clutched tightly to his chest. 

Gavin just gives him a smug look. 

Connor lets out a long sigh, kneeling to the floor to start gathering the scattered papers. 

“You’ve created more work for us, Detective.” 

“ _We aren’t going to talk about that_ ,” Gavin mocks the android’s words teasingly as he also kneels to help with the papers. 

Connor huffs out a small laugh. “Fair enough.”

Gavin hands his share of papers back to Connor after the two stand and fishes his phone from his pocket. He swipes the screen a couple times, looking for his music app. 

“Gonna put on some music,” he explains when he sees Connor raise an eyebrow at the action, “got any preferences?” 

“Nothing in particular,” Connor replies, once again gathering the stack Gavin has abandoned and begins to file it away. 

“Suit yourself.”

He puts one of his playlists on random and sets his phone down on the clear space on the cabinets before returning to the opposite side of the room. It’s some upbeat alternative playlist, so maybe that will help keep them feeling a little more energetic during the monotony. The music fills the silence between them for several minutes, that and the shuffling of papers being the only sounds in the room before Connor speaks up again.

“Anything new lately?”

“Nah, not really. Oh! Actually,” Gavin makes his way back over to the filing cabinets, “a new cafe just opened by my apartment.”

“Oh?” Connor sounds genuinely interested. “Have you gone yet?” 

“Nah, prolly will this weekend, though.” 

“Please report back to me on your findings.” 

Gavin snickers at the formality and gives Connor a mock salute. 

“Sure thing, roboboy,” Gavin leans over toward his phone to skip a song. “What about you? Anything new?” 

“A recent development in android technology is making it possible for all androids to have similar capabilities of the YK models,” Connor shuffles through some files and straightens them against the top of cabinet. “I’m considering some of them, as I would like to enjoy eating food more than just to sample it.” 

“Oh shit, that’s pretty cool.”

They continue chatting as they work, passing from mundane topics like Anderson’s dog or Gavin’s cats, to anything work related, recounting stories from their own cases or things they’d heard from Chris or Tina or Hank. Music fills any of the lulls in conversation, Gavin quietly humming or singing along at times, and occasionally Connor shares his thoughts on a song. They make decent progress, clearing all the stray files, one unorganized box, and making it halfway through another. 

Gavin is telling a story about his cat Missy, interrupting himself with a sudden yawn as he pushes a cabinet drawer shut. He groans, dropping his head on top of the filing cabinet softly and closes his eyes. 

“God, this is so fucking _boring_.” 

Connor hums in agreement from behind him, setting down the file in his hand. He takes a few steps and Gavin hears the door being opened. 

“I’ll be right back,” Connor announces. 

“Mmhmm- wait!” Gavin bolts upright from the cabinet, but Connor is already gone, the door quietly clicking shut again. He sighs and runs his hand over his face and through his hair. He takes his phone crosses the room, sitting backwards in the swivel chair at the desk. If Terminator is taking a break, so is he. 

Connor is only gone for about five minutes, and he returns to see Gavin sitting in the desk chair with his chin resting on the back of it. He has his arms laying on the desk, phone in hand, tapping away at the screen. He glances up in Connor’s direction when the door opens, taking note of the lidded cup in his hand, before returning his attention back to his phone. 

“That was fast,” Gavin comments, “what’s with the cup?”

“Yes, well,” Connor pauses as he walks up to the desk, “I noticed you were tired, so I thought I would get you a cup of coffee since you won’t let me apologize properly.”

Gavin sets his phone face down with a sigh and pushes himself upright in the chair, looking up at Connor with a light frown. “If it’s an apology coffee, I don’t want it.”

Connor presses his lips into a thin line and just stares. After a moment he huffs out a sigh and has a small upturn to his lips

“Fine,” he concedes, “then it’s just a ‘you looked tired’ coffee. Cream, no sugar, right?” 

Connor holds the cup out to Gavin expectantly, waiting for him to accept it. Gavin only stares for a moment, briefly wondering when the android had paid attention to how he makes his coffee. 

“Um, yeah,” Gavin can’t hold back a surprised, lopsided grin from forming as he takes hold of the bottom of the cup, index finger brushing lightly against Connor’s pinky, “thanks, Con.”

Connor’s eyes widen at the nickname, and, coupled with this new, genuine, warm smile from Gavin, his grip on the coffee lingers far longer than necessary. He’s never seen this expression on the detective’s face before, even when talking with Tina or Chris. It’s definitely… pleasant. When he realizes he’s still holding the cup, he pulls his hand away quickly, feeling warmth spread across his face. 

“I- y-yes, of course,” he fumbles out, “anytime.”

Gavin gives him a quizzical look, eyebrow rising as he lowers the cup to his level and takes a sip of the hot liquid. 

“What’s got you all worked up?”

“I- you-“ Connor averts his eyes, attempting to understand the new fluttery feeling in his chest, “-Con. You called me Con. I was surprised.” It’s a partial truth, at least. 

Gavin hums thoughtfully and sets the cup down on the desk. “And yet, for some reason, you don’t call me by my name. Why’s that, Barbie?” 

“Wait,” Connor brings his gaze back to the detective’s face, “can I?”

Gavin snorts. “Uh, yeah?”

“Oh.”

“ _Oh?_ ”

Connor huffs in annoyance at Gavin’s teasing, a taunting smirk now adorning the other’s face. Connor tries to glare, which only seems to widen the detective’s grin, the action becoming infectious. Connor turns away before Gavin can see the smile forming on his lips and steps back over to the file cabinets. 

“Finish your coffee… Gavin,” he tests the name cautiously, not having said it since the incident in the archives months ago. “We still have about two hours of work left.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin grumbles. 

Connor smiles softly to himself as he commits the image of Gavin’s unique smile to his memory, filing it away with a single thought:

_> Gavin Reed has a nice smile._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still kinda new to writing, but I hope you enjoyed! ;u;


End file.
